Crux Prime
Crux Prime is the largest chunk of Crux following the Maelstrom explosion of the planet. Due to the largeness of the chunk, the Nexus Force decided to build their headquarters, the Nexus Tower, on it. However, shortly after they began building, a Maelstrom cloud spawned by the Darkitect appeared at the edge of the chunk and began unleashing deadly Invader class Stromlings, which quickly destroyed the Nexus Tower's early progress and infected or killed the workers. The Maelstrom's ally Lord Garmadon later sent Skullkin to Crux Prime to begin mining Maelstrom Ore. In February, the Nexus Tower launched the Battle of Crux Prime in the attempt to push back the Maelstrom enough for Nexus Tower to be built. In June, the Nexus Tower was finally finished. History Early History Crux Prime was once part of the planet Crux. Crux Prime was largely barren during its time as a part of Crux due to its jagged landscape and inability to create life. However, they is believed to have been a large concentration of Imagination from Rivendark Canyon, possibly in Mythran orgin. However, no one has every reached it, leaving it unconfirmed. Crux's Destruction Crux Prime became the largest chunk in the Nimbus System following Crux's destruction. Due to its large size, the Nexus Force decided Crux Prime should be the home of the Nexus Tower, their massive headquarters that would protect that last shard of Pure Imagination. After much planning, the Assembly, led by none other then Dr. Overbuild himself, began constructing the headquarters in April 2010. Construction went along well for several months. By December, a third of the tower had been built. However, that same month, a Maelstrom cloud created by the Darkitect himself had appeared near the edge of the world. Deadly Stromling Invaders were spawned from the cloud to attack Nexus Tower. The Assembly were not prepared and many were killed or infected. However, Overbuild escaped and warned the other faction leaders of the threat. The faction leaders knew they could not afford to lose control of Crux Prime. Sentinel leader Duke Exeter, along with Lieutenant Bronson Jarls and Brannan Landers, landed on Crux Prime and established Sentinel Point Zeta. The three Sentinels traveled through Crux Prime and discovered the Stromling Invaders were seperated in to three classes, each led by a Commander. They also found skeletons mining the area for Maelstrom Ore to create weapons. The Sentinels sent their information back to the other faction leaders, who began creating battle plans. The Battle of Crux Prime In January, the Sentinels then discovered a monastary from another planet had crashed into Crux Prime. Exeter entered the monastary and met Sensei Wu. The sensei explained the skeleton miners were Skulkin under the command of Lord Garmadon and Samuraki, who had made an allegiance with the Darkitect to protect Crux Prime from the Nexus Force in exchange for Maelstrom Ore. Sensei Wu agreed to teach Nexus Force troops the power of Spinjitzu. The Nexus Force began to heavily prepare for the upcoming battle. The faction leaders would release new information concerning Crux Prime as the battle approached. Finally, the Nexus Force launched the battle against the Maelstrom on February 8, 2011. Minifigs from all factions landed at Sentinel Point Zeta and engaged the massive amount of Stromlings. Many Nexus Force soldiers did not make it past Rivendark Canyon. The Paradox believes that the Stromling Commanders have improved the Stromlings' combat and intelligence. A Nexus Dropship began providing aid, allowing minifigs to continue into Crux Prime. However, the dropship was shot down at Rivendark Canyon. The pilot, Sherland Powers, established a shield generator to provide a safe point for battle-bruised Nexus Force soldiers. Nexus Force soldiers moved through Rivendark Canyon and into Caldera Mar and Aura Mar, which were teeming with Invaders and home to most of the Stromling Commanders. The commanders proved to be much stronger and more deadlier then their lower ranked breathren. Maelstrom Dragon Invader Butterscorch and Stromling Ape Invader Roo Moorg were classified as the most difficult commanders to defeat, with high durability and devastating attacks. However, all the Stromling Commanders were defeated. With Sensei Wu's help, the Nexus Force also learned the power of Spinjitzu. Spinjitzu allowed them to easily defeat Skullkin and their foreman, Nuckal, with ease and prevent the mining of Maelstrom Ore. The Maelstrom was severely damaged within the weeks following the begining of battle. As the battle progressed, Sensei Wu left Crux Prime to fight the Maelstrom-aided Skullkin at the Ninjago Monastery. He sent his top student of Imagination Spinjitzu, Neido, to teach Nexus Force soldiers who had yet to learn Spinjitzu during the Battle of Crux Prime. Nexus Tower By early May, the battle had continued. The Maelstrom prescence on Crux Prime was losing power on Crux Prime. Dr. Overbuild and the Assembly, seeing the Maelstrom's weakness, began reconstructing Nexus Tower. The Maelstrom Commanders were immediately ordered by the Darkitect to press harder against the Nexus Force. Despite this, the Nexus Force held back the Stromling Armies from reaching the Nexus Tower construction sites. The Nexus Force established a donation center called the Nexus Jawbox on Nimbus Station to help collect bricks for the Nexus Tower's construction. The massive supply of bricks helped speed along construction, and vendors began moving into the building when it was halfway complete. However, Dr. Overbuild discovered that Maelstrom-infected bricks were being donated and used on the tower, causing a variety problems from faulty plumbing to malfunctioning computers. These bricks were quickly replaced, and the problems seized. On June 1, the Nexus Tower was finally opened to the Nexus Force. The Siege of Nexus Tower The completion of the Nexus Tower gave the Nexus Force a major boost in the battle of Crux Prime. The Maelstrom's control over the planetary chunk weakened as work on the Maelstrom Quarry was nearly brought to a standstill as thousands of Skullkin migrated to the Ninjago Monastery chunk near Crux Prime. The Darkitect, realizing the end of the war was nigh, began the Siege of Nexus Tower. 95% of the Stromling forces on Crux Prime attacked Sentinel Point Zeta and destoryed the Launch Area, cutting of the Nexus Tower from the battlefield and leaving hundreds of minifigs stranded on Crux Prime. The Maelstrom's forces pushed forward and began to attack the Nexus Tower directly. The Nexus Force has called most of its soldiers to Nexus Tower to build defenses and to repel the advancing Maelstrom forces. Points of Interest Sentinel Point Zeta Sentinel Point Zeta is a launch pad established by the Sentinels where the Nexus Force landed after launching from Nimbus Station. It is one of the few safe areas on the Crux Prime battlefield, protected by blaster turrets that destroy Stromling Invaders that attempt to attack the launch pad. Sentinel Point Zeta's launch pad stopped launching to Nimbus Station on June 1 and now launches to and from Nexus Tower instead. Sentinel Point Zeta is headed by Lieutenant Bronson Jarls and Sergeant Brannan Landers. Beyond Sentinel Point Zeta is a massive horde of Stromling Invaders. Stromling Invader Commanders Talli Reeko, Dark Spiderling Invader Muffet Bane, Maelstrom Horseman Invader Vargas the Tormented, Dark Ronin Invader Grim Daisho, and Stromling Mech Invader ED-902 are often seen near Sentinel Point Zeta. Rivendark Canyon Rivendark Canyon near Sentinel Point Zeta and is infested with Stromling Invaders, making it a challenge for Nexus Force soldiers to make it past them. A Nexus Dropship piloted Sherland Powers attempted to provide aid, but was shot down near the edge of the canyon. Powers quickly built a shield generator and now provides a safe area for Nexus Force troops to escape to if they are being barred down by Stromlings. The Nexus Force has detected a large concentration of Imagination on the far side of Rivendark Canyon, believed to be Mythran in orgin. Assembly plans to construct a path across the canyon to reach this area. Studburst Pass Studburst Pass acts as a passage between Sentinel Point Zeta, Rivendark Canyon, Aura Mar, Caldera Mar, and the Maelstrom Quarry. It is another safe area in Crux Prime's battlefield, Stromlings only entering the area when following Nexus Force members. A wandering vendor, Heimlich Stewblaster, is found here. Caldera Mar Caldera Mar is a collection of rocks floating over a hot pit. It holds among the most dangerous Stromling Invaders on Crux Prime, and is often the site of many Nexus Force fatalities due to soldiers with very weak armor venturing to the area only to be smashed by Maelstrom Dragon Invaders. All Stromling Invader Commanders can often be seen here except for Butterscorch. Caldera Mar is the only location that Stromling Ape Invader Roo Moorg can be found. Aura Mar Aura Mar is the main section of the battlefield on Crux Prime. This area holds the highest number of Nexus Force fatalities due to the extremely high number of Stromling Invaders. Wreckage from the famous Venture Koi can be found here. Every Stromling Invader Commander can be found in Aura Mar except for Roo Moorg. Aura Mar is the home to Maelstrom Dragon Invader Butterscorch, the most powerful field Stromling ever. Maelstrom Quarry The Maelstrom Quarry has the highest concentration of Maelstrom energy on Crux Prime then any other area. The Maelstrom even penetrated the ground to form Maelstrom Ore. As a part of the Darkitect's deal with Lord Garmadon and Samuraki, the Skullkin mine the Maelstrom Quarry for Maelstrom Ore to forge weapons as long as they help protect the area from the Nexus Force. The Maelstrom Quarry hosts a variety of Skullkin soldiers and miners. They are led by their foreman, Nuckal. Ninjago Monastary Ruins The Ninjago Monastary was once apart of the planet Ninjago. It was blown from the planet and crashed into Crux Prime. Sensei Wu was in the monastary as it was blown from Ninjago and crashed into Crux Prime. Sensei Wu has made a deal with the Nexus Force to teach soldiers the power of Spinjitzu and exchange for protection. After a larger chunk of Ninjago, featuring a fully built Monastary, entered Crux's orbit, Sensei Wu left the Ruins to join his students Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole and help them fight against the Skullkin invasion there. Neido, a ninja of Imagination, took the sensei's place of teaching Spinjitzu to Crux Prime soldiers. Nexus Tower Nexus Tower is the headquarters of the Nexus Force and the home to the last shard of Pure Imagination. Building began in early 2010, but was put on hold as Stromling Invaders attacked Crux Prime. Several months after the beginning of the Battle of Crux Prime, building resumed and was later completed in late May. Nexus Tower is home to the four faction leaders and hosts various studies concerning the Maelstrom and many vendors that sell gear and weapons. The faction pets Saber-tooth Cat, Alien, and Stegosaurus can be trained here. The Nexus Tower also hosts the entrances to Starbase 3001, Club Station Alpha, and a launch pad to Nimbus Station and the Ninjago Monastery. Notable Residents Nexus Force *Sherland Powers (Pilot) *Nexus Naomi (Artificial Intelligence Guide) *Admiral Honor Accolade (Vendor) Sentinels *Duke Exeter (Faction Leader) *Bronson Jarls (Lieutenant) *Brannan Landers (Sergeant) *Yawny Goodknight (Security Guard) *Bullet Mullet (Faction Guard) *Nikolai Gammapulse (Gear Vendor) (Space Ranger) *Achilles Plutarch (Weapon Vendor) Paradox *Vanda Darkflame (Faction Leader) *Meyer Muckrake (Faction Guard) *Sutoro Hatto (Gear Vendor) (Shinobi) *Rutger Hemoglobin (Clothing Vendor) Assembly *Doctor Albert Overbuild (Faction Leader) *Augie Ninewells (Faction Guard) *Tobert Oscillator (Gear Vendor) (Inventor) Venture League *Hael Storm (Faction Leader) *Trek Furino (Faction Guard) *Billy Ganges (Gear Vendor) (Adventurer) Other Minifigs *Heimlich Stewblaster (Wandering Vendor) *Sakura Moonstone (Monastery Ruins Vendor) *Sensei Wu (Spinjitzu Master) (later moved to Ninjago Monastery *Gwen Tweenbangle (Vendor) *Mr. Ree (Shady Wandering Vendor) *Oliva Nightshade (Consumables Vendor) *Axon Klaxon (Brick Vendor) *Barry Smoothmoves (Model Vendor) *Ace Warprider (Model Vendor) *Neido (Ninja of Imagination) Stromlings and Allies *Talli Reeko (Stromling Invader) *ED-902 (Stromling Mech Invader) *Muffet Bane (Dark Spiderling Invader) *Gull Rawstew (Stromling Pirate Invader) *Admiral Flogmore (Stromling Admiral Invader) *Grim Daisho (Dark Ronin Invader) *Vargas the Tormented (Maelstrom Horseman Invader) *Roo Moorg (Stromling Ape Invader) *Butterscorch (Maelstrom Dragon Invader) *Nuckal (Skullkin Foreman)